


Why They Remember That Day

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Quentin and Eliot get to know two Fillorian kids to find out a huge connection they have in common.





	Why They Remember That Day

“Quentin!! Quentin!! Get up!” Eliot called from across the room. 

“I am up!!” 

“Get in here!!”

“Eliot you’re in the bathroom, I’m pretty sure that is a solo mission!!”

“I’m showering you idiot, get in here!!”

“Did you fall?”

“How old do you think I am? Get in here now!!”

“Jesus!! Fine!!” 

Quentin slowly walked into the bathroom wondering what he would find. He went through all the scenarios in his head until he walked in to see a stark naked Eliot standing in front of him. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi Eliot. What can I do for you?”

“The real question Quentin is, what can I do for you?”

“Eliot, take a shower and get dressed. We have things to do today, meetings and planning and you know, ruling Fillory.” 

“That’s not for hours. Come on. Let’s get wet and dirty.”

“Eliot.”

“Come on you wrinkly ass, shower with me.” 

“Eliot, we have to get ready.” Quentin walked over to the sink and began washing his face. 

“Quentin….” Eliot walked over and wrapped his arms around Quentin. 

“Eliot…Come on, please just shower.”

“I’ll shower if you shower with me.” 

“Eliot.” 

Eliot turned around and reluctantly got in the shower. He turned the water on and turned to make a pouty face at Quentin. 

“That’s not going to work Eliot.”

“Ok…. Guess I’ll shower alone….all …..alone………by myself….when I could fall…..and die… and you’d never hear from me again…..” Eliot jokingly pouted. 

“Ok, fine.” Quentin sighed. 

He undressed and got in the shower with Eliot. 

“Admit it, you’re happy you did this.” 

Quentin smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. 

“Ok, yes Eliot.” 

Eliot reached over and placed his hand on the back of Quentin’s neck and kissed him. 

The two men finished showering and got out. Quentin was drying himself off when he felt a hand on his back. 

“Not now Eliot.”

“Why?” Eliot whined.

“We don’t have enough time and we just took a shower.” Quentin lectured. 

“Buzz kill” Eliot groaned.

“I can’t just sleep with you whenever you want.” 

“But….”

“Eliot one day you’ll be too old for sex.” 

“Never. I age like a fine wine and I’ll always want to have sex.” 

“Eliot.” Quentin rolled his eyes.

“Quentin.” Eliot purred as he kissed Quentin’s neck.

Quentin blushed. 

“Eliot….” 

“Give in to me Coldwater.” Eliot whispered in Quentin’s ear. 

“I….can’t” Quentin mumbled. 

“Quentin…”

“Eliot.” Quentin felt himself getting weaker.

Eliot kissed Quentin’s neck and slid his hands down to Quentin’s hips. 

“El….” Quentin felt himself breathing harder and his heart was racing. 

“Come on Q.” 

“Fine, but not in here.”

“Cautious as always Quentin.” 

“Yeah and I just like our bed.” 

“Deal.” 

Quentin took Eliot’s hand and let him to the bed. Eliot laid down in his most sexy pose and Quentin smiled and laid next to him pulling the blanked up over both of them. 

“Quentin.” Eliot hugged him and kissed him. 

“Eliot.” 

“Oh, Q.” 

“Ten minutes your royals!”

“That’s a terrible way to turn someone on Q. Time limits aren’t my thing.” 

“That wasn’t me.”

“Quentin.” Eliot groaned. 

“Eliot, we have to get ready.” 

“But… Quentin….” Eliot moaned.

“Seriously, we goofed off long enough now we have a land to rule.”

“Damn it.” 

“Maybe later.” 

“I’m keeping you to that.” Eliot gave him a mischievous look. 

“Ok. We rule Fillory then you can have your way Eliot Waugh.” 

“Hmmm. Ok Coldwater-Waugh it’s on.” 

Eliot slowly stands up and walks over and grabs his clothes. He looks back at Quentin who has already started getting dressed. 

“Ok, that’s it, you’re mine later Coldwater.” Eliot whispers under his breath. He smiles as he slowly starts getting dressed. 

Once Eliot was dressed he walked out to see Quentin sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed in the outfit Eliot set out for him. 

“You always looked good Fillorian.” He said walking over to Quentin. 

“So do you.” Quentin said looking up at Eliot. 

“May I?” Eliot asked holding out Quentin’s crown.

Quentin looked up at him and smiled. 

“As you wish.” He closed his eyes as Eliot placed his crown on his head. 

Quentin stood up and straightened his jacket. 

Eliot watched him as he made every part of his outfit look as well as he possibly could.

Eliot walked over and picked up his crown from the dresser. 

He went to put it on. 

“Wait.” 

“Quentin, we both know I’m too old to kneel.” 

Quentin smiles and walks over to Eliot who has now taken a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re still a magnificent king.” He smiled and placed the crown on Eliot’s head. 

Eliot smiled as the door slowly opened. 

“Your morning meeting is here your highnesses.” 

“Thanks Tick, we’re on our way out now.” Eliot smiled and took Quentin’s hand as they walked down the hall to the throne room. 

They took their seats on their respective thrones and waiting for their subjects to walk in. 

“Good morning my king.” A young woman stated as she walked in and bowed. 

“Morning.” Eliot responded. 

“I am Lucy and this is my brother Will.” 

A teenage boy walked in and bowed to them. 

“Hi, I’m uh, Quentin.” 

“My kings, we have arranged this meeting as is custom for the students attending the Fillorian academy.” 

“Ah yes, the time with the royals as set up in year three.” Eliot recited as if he’d rehearsed it. 

“I hope now is a good time my kings.” 

“As good as any.” Quentin chimed in. 

“Yes, it’s perfectly fine.” Eliot smiled trying to make them feel at ease. 

“I must apologize my king, as I do not fully understand the meaning of this meeting.” 

“It’s to allow the Fillorians to get to know us not just as royals but as people. I want the people who made me their king to get to know me and have me get a chance to know the people keeping this place alive.” Eliot smiled. 

“It helps us get to know each other.” Quentin added. 

“Well, where shall we begin my kings?”

“Let’s start with names, you’re Lucy, you’re Will, that’s Quentin and I’m Eliot.”   
“Would you like us to address you as Eliot my king?”

“Sure.” 

“With all due respect your majesty, will King Eliot suffice as I can not bring myself not to address your title?”

“Um, yeah, sure kid.” 

“Kid? I am nearly fifteen your highness, is kid some sort of term of endearment?”

“Yeah, like kid, kiddo, it’s a good thing where I’m from.” Eliot smiled. 

“Trust me you’ll know if it’s not endearing.” Quentin laughed.

“Does his majesty not adore you King Quentin?”

“He does, he just shows his anger if he is mad, he’s not mad. Ok I’m bad at explaining. Just saying it’s a good thing.” Quentin awkwardly smiled trying to hide his nervousness.

“It’s ok. What Q is trying to say is, we want to get to know all of you and this was the best idea I could come up with. We tell each other stories and can ask questions. For the next few hours picture us as your equals.” Eliot stood up and walked over to the kids and lead them over to the table. 

Quentin stood up and walked over and took a seat next to Eliot. 

“Ok so tell me about yourselves. Where are you from? What do you do?”

“We are from the other side of town from past Embers tomb where the crops are grown.” 

Eliot smiled. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward a bit. 

“We are farmers. Our family grows a lot of crops. They said they learned it from generations of farmers. Some of our crops we are told even end up here in the castle.” Will chimed in.

“That’s great!” Eliot was glowing as he reached for a peach from the basket on the table. 

He took a bite out of it. Quentin grabbed a peach of his own and took a big bite. 

“Those peaches are some of what we grow!” Will chimed in proudly.

“We also grow plums and carrots and flowers.” Lucy stated eloquently. 

“Wow.” Quentin exclaimed.

“And the flowers over there too!!” He pointed at the vase at the center of the table. 

“Yes Will, I’m sure the kings have better to do than hear about all we grow.” Lucy snapped.

“I was jus saying…” Will looked down sadly.

“We want to hear about whatever you want to tell us. We want to hear your stories and what makes you laugh and what you like and what you want from us as your kings and queens and we want you to be able to ask us stuff too.” Eliot smiled. 

Quentin smiled at Eliot. He hadn’t seen Eliot like this with kids since their other life. Still not sure how or why he remembered it, but he did and this was so good to see. He loved how Eliot interacted with kids which is probably why he liked this session created by Eliot and the university. 

“How did you become king?”

“Will, you know, they are children of Earth, they are our kings cause it is meant to be.” 

“Yes and there was a special knife that could only draw blood from the high king, that’s how they knew I was high king.” 

“They cut you?!”

“Yeah, but it only hurt for like a second. Minor really.” Eliot smiled at Will. 

“Wow.” Will whispered.

“Will.” Lucy snapped. “They’re royalty…they…”

“It’s ok, really. We want you both to get to know us. Please ask anything you like. Tell any stories you like. That’s what this is for.”

“But you only have limited time, I don’t want to waste it….” 

“You’re not wasting anything. We have all day. Please, make yourselves comfortable.” 

Tick brought in a few small trays of snacks for the group of them. 

“Oooooo snacks!”

“Help yourself.” Eliot moved the tray closer so Will could reach it. 

Will reached out and took a small sandwich. 

“I love these.” He said taking a big bite. 

“Me too. They’re my favorite.” Eliot laughed. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and started to toy with a necklace she was wearing. Eliot noticed it had two rings on it. 

“I like your necklace. Where’d you get it.” Eliot asked trying to break the tension.

“My father gave it to me. He said he got it from his father before his father was gone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Eliot said feeling sorry for the kids. 

“It’s ok, he said our grandfathers lived long and happy lives and may have sacrificed everything to save Fillory a long, long time ago.” She stated as if reciting an old story.

“Well that sounds amazing.” Eliot smiled hoping she would relax a bit. 

“it was. Our grandfathers were heroes. They did great things for Fillory and didn’t even know.” 

“They sound like great people.” Eliot said moving the tray closer to her.

She reached up and took a plum. 

Quentin looked over at Will and saw him also playing with a ring on a chain.

“What about you?”

“This was my grandfather’s as well. We each got something from them. Lucy also got grandma’s ring.” He said almost sounding sad about the last fact. 

“The ring you have looks impressive.” Eliot said hoping to cheer him up a bit. 

“Yeah, it says something on the inside but I can’t make it out.” He said looking down at the ring.

“That’s cause they’re all tarnished. I can’t read mine either.” 

“I can have them cleaned for you if you’d like. They clean my rings and do great with them.” Eliot said holding out his ring for the kids to see. 

“I like that one! It’s got a shiny stone in it!” 

Eliot smiled. 

“Yes, it does. I got it when I lived on Earth.” 

Eliot smiled and signaled for Tick to come over.

“Tick, can we have these rings cleaned for the kids?”

“Yes your highness.” He gently took the rings as the kids handed them to him and he walked out of the room. 

“He will bring them back right?” Lucy asked as she watched Tick walk out of the room.

“Absolutely.” Quentin assured her. 

“Is there anything you want to know about us?” Eliot asked hoping to put her mind at ease. 

“Do the two of you love each other?” She looked pointedly at Eliot.

“Um… well… it’s complicated.” 

“Not really King Eliot either you love King Quentin or you don’t.” 

“Well, yes, I do love him.” 

“See, was that so hard?”

“True.” Eliot stated looking around the room. 

“So, tell us more about you.” Quentin jumped in. 

“Well our grandfathers and grandmother raised our father. Our mother died when he was young and his two dads raised him.”

“Two dads?”

“Yes, there were three of them, his mother and his two fathers. By the time grandma came along the two grandfathers were already together. They loved each other a lot and grandma didn’t want to tear them apart so she joined them.” She smiled as she recounted it all. 

“They sound like great people.” Eliot smiled knowing well of the Fillorian wife and husband custom and thought no more of it. 

“Yes, father tells us of how he went off when his fathers were middle aged and how they spent their lies together and solved the almost impossible mosaic.”

This fact made Eliot realize it was them she was talking about. The kids from the other timeline existed. They lived and now their own grand kids were sitting in front of them recounting their lives to them. 

Eliot looked over and Quentin and they made eye contact and both had the same realization. 

Tick came walking back in and handed the rings to the kids. 

“So, kids, can you read the inscriptions now?” Quentin asked as they both examined the rings. 

“Mine says…. You are the…”

“High king of my whole world.” Quentin joined in on the last part. 

“Mine says… I love you…”

“To Fillory and further.” Eliot joined in.

“How did you guys know?”

“I don’t know how to explain this, but we are….” Quentin started.

“Your…”

The kids stared at the two kings wondering what was going on.

“Look, there was an alternate time line and we didn’t know if you all were still here. Like we remembered our lives but I’m not sure how or why but this has to be why.” 

The kids looked at each other confused. 

“Your father’s name is Rupert right?” Quentin asked.

“Yes.” Lucy responded.

“So, the alternate timeline, we were, I mean we are, your grandfathers.” Quentin said excitedly. 

“Grandfather makes me sound so old. Call me papa or something.” Eliot said.

“Wait, so you guys aren’t dead? Well I know you’re alive, but the time line you died.” 

“Yeah funny thing about that, we died in that time line and lived in this one. Which is why we thought Rupert and everyone was gone.” 

“Well we are very much here King Eliot, I mean…” she stopped mid thought.

“You’re alive and you’re our grandkids and oh my god…” Quentin was crying when Eliot looked over at him.

“Q. This is them, they’re ok.” Eliot smiled and hugged Quentin.

“Grandpa!!” Will exclaimed and ran over to hug Quentin. 

“So you guys are actually?.....”

“Yes, Lucy, we are.” Eliot said almost crying himself.

“Kids, time to go.” They heard a voice call as someone walked in.

“Rupert?” Quentin got up and walked over to him.

“Yes your highness.” 

“Rup, It’s me.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m your…”

“Dad!!” The kids both called out as they ran over to Rupert. 

“Dad, it’s grandpa!!” Will said pointing at Quentin.

“Will, now we know what happened to grandpa.” The father knelt down comforting his son. 

“Yes, in a previous time loop they are gone but we are here. You all survived and now here we are.” Quentin said stepping forward. 

“What?”  
“Look, I know it’s hard to believe but the mosaic, the timeloop…Margo got the key from Jane and stopped us from going back, we solved the mosaic and it all worked. We thought since we didn’t come back that you all were gone but we remembered our lives here and here you are still alive and ….” Quentin rambled and tried to explain the best he could. 

“Look, your majesty, it’s not that I don’t believe you but I just don’t see how that’s possible.” 

Eliot walked over and noticed the small book in Rupert’s bag. 

“What if we could prove it’s us?”

“Well, then I guess that would make us descendants of royalty.” He laughed. 

“That book, there, in your bag, it’s called Fillory and Further isn’t it?”

“How’d you?...”

“Your father would read it to you and even do different voices for the Chatwin children. You’re named after one of them.” 

“Yes…” Rupert said pulling the book out and holding it close to him. 

“Your other father helped teach you how to dress and how to do your hair.” 

Rupert just looked at them blankly. 

“Rup, it’s me.” Quentin said again with tears in his eyes.

“Dad?” 

“Yeah.” 

Quentin walked over and hugged Rupert for what felt like the first time in his life. 

“I missed you.” 

“I thought you were gone, well you were and now you’re not and oh my god.” 

“You get that rambling from your father.” Eliot laughed.

“Papa Eliot!!” He reached over and pulled Eliot into the hug. 

“Grandpa.” Lucy said as she joined the group hug. 

“Papa Eliot is fine.” Eliot said as he put his arm around her. 

“Oh my god you guys are here and this is real and we can be together again.” Quentin said wiping a tear from his face. 

“Yeah.” Rupert said wiping a tear as well. “Kids, these are your grandfathers.” Rupert said as if trying to confirm it to himself. 

“Yeah.” Quentin smiled and knelt down to hug them. 

“Papa Eliot.” Eliot jokingly corrected. 

Will and Lucy walked over and hugged him. 

Quentin and Eliot smiled and wrapped their arms around each other and looked proudly at the kids. 

Rupert walked over and hugged Quentin again. 

“Wow. I can’t believe it.” He smiled at Eliot and Quentin. 

“Well, we have a lot of catching up to do.” Eliot smiled. 

“Care to stay a while?” Quentin offered. 

“I’d love to.” Rupert said as he and the kids sat down at the table and they exchanged stories about everything that happened to them from adventures to raising kids to becoming kings.


End file.
